Le loup qui voulait attraper les étoiles
by Syann
Summary: [Three shot] [M] Europe médiévale, le seigneur Syaoran Li est prêt à tout pour obtenir le pouvoir des étoiles, même à séduire... Après tout, le plus froid des loups n'est il pas un fin chasseur ? R&R [COMPLET !]
1. Partie 1

_Salut à tous. Alors voilà ma deuxième fic que mon cerveau malade a pondu par un après-midi d'ennui ! lol Bon, je n'ai rien corrigé et j'ai à peine relu, donc il peut y avoir des incohérences, j'en suis désolée... _

_Ceci est un one shot_ **R**_, donc ne lisez pas si vous êtes trop jeune, ou sensible, ou mentalement pas majeur ! Vous êtes prévenus : **R** !! Pour ce qui sont autorisés à lire, envoyez-moi des reviews, c'est la première fois que je fais ce genre d'histoire... Bon, j'arrête de vous ennuyer ! _

* * *

**Le loup qui voulait attraper les étoiles.**

Europe médiévale, fin 16 ème siècle.

La salle principale du château, le soir.

La musique battait son plein : les troubadours étaient les meilleurs de tous les alentours. Le seigneur payait fort cher pour s'offrir leurs services et les faire demeurer à Castel Li. La renommée du castel ne venait pas seulement de ses banquets, mais surtout du mystère qui l'entourait. On disait que le seigneur possédait des pouvoirs… En ces temps troublés par les procès contre la sorcellerie, les rumeurs allaient grandissantes…

Le seigneur du château était attablé. Il suivait l'animation de la salle du regard. Pourtant, malgré l'air enjoué qu'il s'efforçait d'afficher, il s'ennuyait. Il tendit le bras, attrapa le pichet de vin devant lui et porta le énième verre de la soirée à ses lèvres. La jeune fille assise à ses côtés posa sa main sur son coude. Il releva vers elle ses magnifiques yeux ambre, pourtant déjà embrumés par l'alcool.

« Syaoran, vous ne finirez pas la soirée chéri »

« Madame, on ne vous demande pas votre avis. Contentez-vous de sourire et de faire la conversation. N'oubliez pas que c'est pour cela que l'on vous a fiancé à moi… Et arrêtez ces familiarités. »

Meiling baissa ses yeux ébène dans un geste de soumission, puis reporta son attention sur sa dame de compagnie, Tomoyo.

« Ce n'est rien Madame, le seigneur est ivre, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit »

« Merci Tomoyo… Que ferais-je sans toi mon amie ? »

Venant des cuisines, une servante entra dans la grande salle, un pichet de vin dans les mains. Syaoran leva immédiatement la tête et tourna son regard vers elle, la suivant dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette beauté. Sa main se mit à aller et venir inconsciemment le long de sa cuisse. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, chaque fois il lui devenait difficile de contrôler gestes et émotions. La servante contourna les tables, pour se retrouver derrière Syaoran. Elle se baissa pour échanger les pichets, sa poitrine se retrouvant ainsi au niveau des yeux de son seigneur, et ses longues mèches de cheveux miel frôlaient son visage. Il leva la main pour pincer ses fesses, les jupes volumineuses de la servante cachant le geste aux yeux de l'assistance. La jeune fille se releva et recula immédiatement, une lueur effrayée dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Pourtant il allait lui falloir se rapprocher de Syaoran pour récupérer le pichet de vin. Le jeune homme afficha un sourire satisfait.

« Seigneur, je vous en prie, laissez-moi » murmura la servante

« Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi… Sakura »

Elle se pencha et récupéra le pichet sous le regard brûlant de Syaoran. Elle esquissa une légère révérence et repartit vers les cuisines aussi vite qu'elle put. Le seigneur se resservit un verre et replongea dans sa torpeur en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la salle était presque vide. Il restait encore Meiling et Tomoyo, mais elles étaient sur le point de se lever.

« Bonne nuit Syao… Monseigneur » se reprit Meiling sous le regard froid de Syaoran.

« Madame… » répondit-il dans un léger hochement de tête.

Soudain il sentit une force se déplacer de la cuisine vers les couloirs. Il s'inclina aussi rapidement qu'il disparut derrière une tapisserie. Meiling soupira.

« Encore cette Sakura… Je n'en peux plus… Comment une servante peut-elle autant attirer Syaoran ! »

« Ne vous en faites pas Madame, quand il l'aura prise, il la jettera. Ce n'est qu'une servante. Vous, vous serez la châtelaine de Castel Li ! »

Syaoran se dirigea sans aucun problème dans les couloirs humides. Il s'arrêta devant l'envers d'une tapisserie et attendit. Au moment où la force atteignit son apogée, il sortit pour attraper un bras, et plaqua sa main sur une bouche pulpeuse, évitant le cri qui n'aurait pas manqué de se faire entendre. Il attira sa victime dans un recoin que la lueur des torches n'éclairaient pas et retira sa main quand des yeux émeraudes promirent implicitement de se taire. Il embrassa alors la jeune fille.

« Sakura, sois mienne…ensemble nous irions si loin… »

« Monseigneur, je ne m'associerais jamais avec un mage noir, et vous le savez »

« Pourtant magie noire et magie blanche sont complémentaires. Elles nous permettraient de tous contrôler, de nous enrichir… »

Il ne lui donna pas le temps de répondre car il fit glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et l'embrassa pour couper court à toutes formes de protestations. Lorsque la jeune femme se laissa aller à répondre à ce baiser passionné, Syaoran descendit ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune servante et entreprit de remonter les jupes de Sakura. La lourde étoffe entravait Syaoran dans ses mouvements. C'est alors que Sakura l'aida. Il ralentit ses gestes de manières à faire patienter la jeune fille. Sa bouche, qui jusque-là goûtait celle de Sakura, descendit sur sa gorge, pinçant un morceau de peau très sensible de la jeune femme qui gémit. Syaoran sourit en entendant sa réaction et redoubla d'ardeur. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur le haut de la poitrine de Sakura, titillant la chair de sa langue, provoquant une série de frissons à la surface de sa peau de pêche. Celle-ci haletait et avait les joues rouges. Ses bras étaient passés autour du cou de Syaoran, et ses mains avaient plongé dans la masse de cheveux rebelles du jeune homme. Quand aux mains de Syaoran, elles allaient et venaient sur les douces cuisses de la servante. Puis il fit glisser ses mains sur ses fesses : elle gémit encore, murmurant son prénom. Il aurait voulu embrasser sa poitrine, prendre à pleine bouche ses tétons durcis, mais il se heurta au corset de la jeune femme. C'était trop long à défaire, il n'avait pas la patience nécessaire à cet instant : le besoin de la posséder se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Il sortit son poignard, et la jeune fille eut un sursaut.

« Chuuut… Laisse-moi faire » murmura-t-il à son oreille, oreille qu'il mordilla par la même occasion.

Il fit glisser la lame le long des cordons, et le corset céda, révélant les seins blancs et ronds de Sakura. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! Il la désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré aucune femme. Il sentit le sang affluer vers son membre inférieur et poussa un grognement sourd. La jeune fille respirait mieux sans ce vêtement encombrant, mais une vague de chaleur provenant de ses reins et de son bas-ventre la submergea lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Syaoran caresser ses seins, puis mordiller ses tétons durcis. Une onde électrique remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle étouffa un gémissement en mordant le col de la chemise du jeune seigneur. Syaoran ramena une de ses mains devant et toucha la partie intime de la servante qui eut un léger sursaut, mais se détendit aussitôt sous la caresse experte du jeune homme. Il glissa un doigt dans la fente et constata avec plaisir qu'elle était humide. Introduisant un deuxième doigt, il leur imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient, guettant la réaction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre : elle gémissait et haletait comme si son souffle lui manquait. Les mains de Sakura s'attaquèrent alors aux boutons de sa chemise : elle était quasiment nue, et lui portait encore tous ses vêtements. Elle respirait vite et fort tandis que Syaoran reprenait sa bouche pour la faire taire. Son regard rencontra celui du jeune seigneur : elle pouvait y lire toute la passion de ce dernier pour elle dans les éclats dorés de l'ambre. Elle put soudain sentir le désir du jeune homme contre son bas-ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas résister, elle le voulait : elle cambra les reins instinctivement pour le sentir contre elle. Il retira ses doigts et les porta à sa bouche, appréciant le goût de Sakura. Il passa lentement son doigt sur ses lèvres, elle sentit sa propre saveur. Elle l'embrassa et se perdit dans ce regard ambre qui défiait l'émeraude. Il descendit ses mains pour baisser son pantalon, continuant de l'embrasser, explorant les profondeurs de son palais avec sa langue… Ce n'était qu'une servante, elle devait obéir aux ordres de son seigneur, et elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle était plus que consentante. Ce fut ce sentiment d'abandon qui la ramena à la réalité. Si elle s'unissait à lui, leurs pouvoirs fusionneraient et il aurait gagné. Mais elle était bloquée dans un recoin, son seigneur sur elle… Alors qu'il lui écartait les cuisses avec un genou pour se glisser en elle, Sakura le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Ce fut à peine suffisant pour le décoller d'elle.

« Syaoran, s'il te plaît, arrête… »

Les larmes lui vinrent, et se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Le silence tomba, seulement troublé par les hoquets de la jeune femme. Syaoran paraissait réfléchir, ses yeux dans ceux de Sakura, son souffle sur ses lèvres. Comment arrêter ? Non… Il n'était pas comme tous ces salops, pas un de ces seigneurs qui abusaient de leurs privilèges…

« … Je n'ai jamais forcé une femme Sakura, pas même une servante. » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il se rapprocha, et dans un baiser, il but ses larmes, puis essuya les sillons d'eau salée sur ses joues de pêche avec le tissu de sa manche.

« Va-t'en, avant que je ne change d'avis »

Sakura ferma les yeux, ne supportant plus le regard d'ambre sur elle. Elle ramassa son corset, et se précipita en courant vers sa chambre. Elle barra la porte derrière elle et s'effondra sur son lit, en larmes. Pourquoi l'homme qu'elle aimait était un mage noir ? Pourquoi était-il le descendant des Li, ennemis de sa famille depuis des siècles ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'abandonner à lui comme les autres servantes et dames de compagnie ?... A chacun de ses baisers, elle avait perdu le contrôle. Elle respirait pour chacun de ses regards… Elle le voulait tant, elle souhaitait le sentir en elle, elle voulait qu'il la malmène, que la douleur qu'elle ressentirait se transforme en plaisir, qu'il lui arrache ses cris de jouissance comme une victoire sur elle… Soudain, elle fut prise de honte devant la violence de son désir… Elle leva ses yeux pleins d'eau vers la fenêtre et vit une étoile briller. Elle sut alors qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Elle était la descendante de Clow. La dernière héritière du savoir druidique. Elle se devait de respecter cette magie, et de ne pas laisser la magie noire s'emparer des étoiles… Elle serait forte comme sa mère avant elle, comme sa grand-mère et toutes ses ancêtres, ses femmes qui avaient sacrifier leur bonheur, leur liberté, leur vie pour les étoiles. Non, elle ne faillirait pas, elle transmettra sa magie, quelqu'en soit le prix à payer… Elle finit par s'endormir sur cette promesse.

Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé partir ? Elle était à sa merci… Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom ? Ou bien était-ce ses larmes qui l'avaient arrêté ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus… Pourtant il lui fallait ce pouvoir. C'était plus important que tout. Depuis des générations les Li avait échoué à cette tâche, les loups n'avaient pas assez de puissance. Les descendantes de Clow avaient préservé leurs pouvoirs… Mais lui n'échouerait pas, même si pour cela la femme qu'il aimait devait mourir. Il barra alors la porte de sa chambre et chercha dans un placard dissimulé derrière une tapisserie ce dont il avait besoin. Il essuya délicatement son poignard et le glissa dans sa ceinture. Ensuite, il dessina avec du sel une étoile à six branches et déposa une pierre précieuse dans chacune des extrémités : une ambre pour une émeraude. Il s'assit au milieu de l'étoile et ferma les yeux.

_Un cercle._

_Une silhouette s'avançait dans ce cercle._

_Il faisait trop sombre, on ne la distinguait pas bien._

_Mais plus elle se rapprochait, plus les contours devenaient nets._

_C'était une femme._

_La femme se rapprochait de la lumière centrale…_

_Les ombres que reflétait son corps laissaient deviner des lignes pures et des courbes parfaites…_

_Soudain de puissants bras musclés vinrent entourés la taille fine de la femme, déclanchant une vague de frisson le long de son corps._

_Elle se retourna, moulant parfaitement ses courbes à celles de l'homme._

_Tout à coup, la femme se raidit dans un sursaut de surprise._

_Ce n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait._

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler que l'homme la poussa à terre, l'écrasant de tout son poids et lui bloquant les poignets d'une seule main._

_Il regarda longuement ses yeux pleins de larmes, et ne lui laissa pas le temps de crier._

_Il l'embrassa dans un baiser dénué de toute tendresse, juste pour lui montrer qu'il contrôlait tout._

_Puis, il la pénétra violement et elle cria. _

_Le son fut étouffé par un autre baiser._

_Il commença son va-et-vient en elle, son regard fixé sur ses larmes, une lueur de triomphe au fond de ses yeux._

_Les hanches de la jeune fille se mirent à tressauter malgré elle, répondant au rythme de plus en plus rapide que l'homme imprimait._

_Le silence n'était plus troublé que par les grognements de l'homme, et les pleurs de la jeune femme._

_Puis il cria, et se répandit en elle._

_Il se laissa tombé sur elle, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine._

_Baissant le regard, il vit du sang._

_Il lui avait volé son innocence._

_Il se releva, laissant la jeune fille prostrée par terre._

_Il lui empoigna un bras, la forçant à se mettre debout._

_Elle poussa un cri aigu qui se termina dans un borborygme._

_Une traînée rouge gicla sur l'espace de lumière au centre du cercle._

_L'homme lui avait coupé la gorge d'un coup de poignard net et précis._

_Elle s'effondra au sol, révélant son visage à la lumière._

_Malgré l'expression de terreur fixé à tout jamais sur ses traits fins,_

_Ses grands yeux émeraude brillaient,_

_La lumière de l'infini se reflétant au fond d'eux._

_L'homme la contempla encore un instant._

_Cette femme qu'il aurait voulut soumettre à sa volonté._

_Comme il l'aimait._

_La seule qu'il désirait, et pourtant la seule qui le repoussait._

_Ils auraient pu accomplir de grandes choses en associant leurs pouvoirs._

_Mais elle avait choisi son camp…_

_La sentence était la mort…_

Syaoran ouvrit doucement les yeux. Cela faisait toujours mal de réintégrer son corps. Mais cela en avait valu la peine. Il possédait enfin les pouvoirs de l'étoile. Le loup avait gagné, il avait attiré sa victime dans un piège et lui avait sauté à la gorge. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas plus fort, il se sentait même fatigué. Le contre coup de ses nouveaux pouvoirs sans doute… Il pensa alors à Sakura, et essuya rageusement les larmes qui lui étaient venues. Demain, on la retrouverait morte. Mais personne ne pourrait l'accuser : le seigneur avait droit de vie et de mort sur ses terres… Au loin, un loup hurla, Syaoran fut alors convaincu du bien fondé de son acte…

La salle principale du château, matin.

Le jeune seigneur n'arrivait pas à manger. Son estomac était noué… Il avait violé et il avait tué de sang froid. Tout ça pour des pouvoirs… Il se dégoûtait… C'est alors qu'il ressentit une force émanant de la cuisine. Incrédule, il releva les yeux pour croiser deux émeraudes qui défiaient l'ambre. Sakura s'approcha de lui et posa un pichet de lait sur la table.

« Comment…comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-il, trop abasourdi pour essayer de réfléchir.

« Les étoiles gouvernent le monde de la nuit mon seigneur, les rêves sont leur domaine » répondit Sakura dans un murmure.

« Mais ton aura… Pourquoi est-ce que je la sens plus forte ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais posa une main sur son ventre. Alors il comprit. L'union de leurs deux corps avaient bien permis la réunion des pouvoirs en un seul être…en un nouvel être… Il ne pourrait plus rien, l'enfant avait absorbé ses pouvoirs. Voilà pourquoi il se sentait plus faible… Il avait perdu… Il L'avait perdue… Non, il y avait peut-être encore un moyen… Il la regarda s'éloigner alors qu'elle caressait tendrement son ventre. Ses yeux ambres prirent un instant une couleur jaune, des yeux de loup…

Sakura avait tenu sa promesse : les étoiles n'appartiendrait jamais au Li. Elle avait absorbé les pouvoirs de leur unique descendant, mais elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait… Elle caressa son ventre alors qu'elle s'éloignait de Syaoran : elle l'aimerait à travers son enfant, un fils elle le savait déjà. Il sera le point de départ d'une nouvelle lignée, un savoir équilibré entre bien et mal, entre le loup et les étoiles… Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est ce Syaoran avait prévu : élever l'enfant dans le culte du loup…

* * *

_Et voilà terminé... Je sais, c'est assezdécevant, mais bon envoyez-moi des reviews pour me dire quoi améliorer ! S'il y a assez de reviews, j'envisagerais de faire une deuxième partie, et dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner des idées !_

_Ah, j'oubliais... **Reviews Reviews Reviewzzzz**_

**_xx_ **Syan Syaoran **_xx_**


	2. Partie 2

_Salut tout le monde !! _

_Bon je voudrais commencer par m'excuser du temps que j'ai pris pour vous donner la suite. Pourquoi ? Et bien d'abord j'ai été surprise que vous souhaitiez vraiment une suite, ce que je n'avais pasréellement prévu, puisqu'à la base cette histoire, je l'ai écrite autour du rêve de la partie 1. En fait c'était un délire avec un copain sur msn, il ne répondait pas très vite, et je me suis amusée à raconter qu'il s'était endormi sur son clavier, et j'ai imaginé son rêve... Franchement bizarre je sais ! Mais il paraît que la folie est une maladie incurrable... Donc j'ai pas mal galéré pour trouver une suite, et je préfère vous prévenir, elle ne me plaît pas vraiment, mais bon... J'arrête de vous saouler avec ça ! _

_Disclaimer : valable pour la fois précédente aussi ! CCS ne m'appartient pas...Vous croyez que je m'amuserais à écrire ce genre d'histoire si Syao m'appartenait ? J'en profiterais toute seule .... (_un baillon vient de s'abattre sur moi ! C'est un scandale, mmfmphh)

_Merci __à Juju black, nanna, Little Artémis, Yuki-chan et kamirure_

_Bon, on y va ? ok, c'est parti !_**

* * *

**

**Le loup qui voulait attraper les étoiles**

**Partie 2**

Syaoran se releva… Encore une fois, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Cela faisait bientôt huit mois que cela durait. Son esprit était torturé, toutes sortes de pensées l'assaillaient, et même lui se perdait dans les méandres de ses réflexions, tombant dans un puit sans fond. Il s'adossa à sa fenêtre ouverte, les yeux clos, la brise douce et tiède d'août jouant dans ses cheveux. L'image d'un ventre rond lui vint à l'esprit : le cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé, qui le réveillait chaque nuit, et il le savait, qui continuerait de le réveiller, de le hanter… Tant qu'il n'aurait pas réparé sa faute, il l'attendrait chaque nuit. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, et à cet instant une étoile filante traversa le ciel, éclairant brièvement son beau visage fatigué. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il fit un vœu. Il savait pourtant que la magie lui était refusée, mais ce vœu n'était pas pour lui… Il était peut-être un loup froid, solitaire, et incompréhensible aux yeux des autres, mais en lui coulait le sang d'un chef de meute qui ferait tout pour protéger les siens, peut importe les sacrifices que cela lui coûteraient… Mais où est ce que cela l'avait mené ? Il avait tout perdu… ses pouvoirs, la femme qu'il aimait et… son enfant à naître… Il regarda les étoiles, les mêmes qu'il voyait de plus en plus souvent briller au fond de deux émeraudes… Puis il vit la lune, ronde et pleine, mère universelle qui veillait sur ses filles les étoiles, et ses fils… les Loups, qui la célébraient par leurs hurlements, comme ce soir… Syaoran poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers une tapisserie. De derrière il sortit un grimoire et souffla la poussière de sur la couverture. Il ne l'avait pas ouvert depuis cette fameuse nuit… Il parcourut les pages remplies de caractères d'une langue depuis longtemps oubliée. Il s'arrêta sur une des pages, et… Geste curieux, il glissa sa main le long du texte dans une caresse, fermant les yeux, et un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Il s'assit sur son lit, n'en revenant pas de sa chance…

…

Sakura sortit du bac qui faisait office de baignoire, et laissa l'eau ruisselée sur sa peau, les gouttelettes se frayant un chemin sur sa poitrine alourdie et le long de son gros ventre. Elle caressa amoureusement sa bosse, chuchotant :

« Mon bébé… J'ai tellement envie de te serrer dans mes bras, de te bercer… je t'aime déjà si fort… »

Elle s'essuya délicatement le corps puis passa une chemise. Elle prit une chandelle et gagna sa chambre à pas feutrés. S'arrêtant devant la chambre de son seigneur, elle put percevoir qu'il ne dormait pas… Il lisait… Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il ne dormait plus beaucoup. Il s'en voulait et elle le savait… Elle avait réfléchi longuement pendant toutes ses nuits d'insomnies, elle aussi. Elle était prête à lui pardonner pour un peu qu'il fasse le premier pas. Après tout, il lui avait fait un magnifique cadeau. Inconsciemment, elle posa sa main sur son ventre et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Toute à ses pensées, elle oublia de barrer sa porte. Elle enleva sa chemise, ne pouvant se résoudre à dormir habillée par une nuit si chaude. Elle se coucha, les rayons de la lune éclairant son gros ventre. Elle sourit devant ce spectacle inattendu.

…

Syaoran referma le livre et attrapa sa cape. Il sortit doucement de sa chambre et se rapprocha de celle de Sakura. Il se concentra longuement, faisant le vide en lui, se forçant à faire retravailler ses capacités tombées dans un sommeil forcé… Il perçut un souffle régulier, lent et profond. Elle dormait… Doucement il poussa la porte qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Il retint son souffle devant le spectacle qui lui était offert. Refermant la porte très lentement, il ne pouvait détacher de Sakura. Il s'approcha de la belle endormie. Son regard s'arrêta sur la paix de son visage, puis descendit sur sa poitrine gonflée, et enfin sur son ventre… Il restait là, à regarder son enfant, lorsqu'il vit la peau du ventre de Sakura se tendre. Ne résistant pas, il avança ses doigts tremblants et effleura le ventre. Il sentit un autre coup et fut étonné de la vigueur de celui-ci. Ce qu'il ressentait était indescriptible. Il s'agenouilla, et posa sa tête sur le ventre, le caressant, espérant ainsi montrer à l'enfant… non, à Son enfant, qu'il était là. Soudain, il sentit une main lui caresser le visage. Surpris, il releva vivement la tête pour plonger son regard dans deux émeraudes pétillantes. Sakura lui souriait tendrement et il reposa sa tête, embrassant son ventre furtivement. L'ambre était tourné vers l'émeraude, dans un besoin irréfréné de la savoir là.

Ton fils sera fort… Je crois qu'il tiendra beaucoup de toi, murmura Sakura

Mon fils ? Mon… Mon fils ! répéta Syaoran, tentant de se convaincre

Les étoiles me l'ont dit…

Au mot étoile, Syaoran parut se rétracter. Il ferma les yeux, profitant encore quelques instants de la présence et de la chaleur de la femme qu'il aimait, et de son enfant à venir qu'il aimait déjà. A contre cœur, il se releva et demanda :

Pour quand est prévu l'accouchement ?

A la prochaine lune…

Ils leur restaient 28 jours dans ce cas… C'était suffisant… Le jeune homme dégrafa sa cape et posa dans la main de Sakura sa broche… Un loup en argent, avec deux petites émeraudes pour les yeux.

Merci… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien… Clow ne me laissera pas mourir, il lui faut un héritier, sinon la race mourra avec moi…

Fais moi appeler à l'heure de l'accouchement… Je…je te promet que je serais là pour vous deux.

Sakura hocha la tête, et Syaoran sortit sans la regarder. Il ne pouvait pas, il n'en avait pas la force, pas après ce qu'il avait prévu…

Il s'adossa contre la porte en soupirant : la broche lui porterait chance… Enfin il l'espérait. Après tout, devant l'étoile filante, il avait souhaité qu'elle et l'enfant survivent. Il avait vu trop de femmes mourir en couches pour ne pas s'inquiéter. Que ferait-il sans elle ? Ne plus la voir (sauf au dîner) était une chose, mais imaginer un seul instant qu'elle pourrait mourir lui arrachait le cœur… Il passa rapidement une main sur ses joues, essuyant ses larmes dans un geste rageur.

…

Sakura prenait du pain et des brioches pour le petit déjeuner du seigneur. Elle se redressa, et se massa le bas des reins de sa main libre. Elle se dirigea dans la grande salle à pas lents. Au moment où elle posait le tout sur la table, Syaoran entra et marcha vers elle. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, puis esquissa une rapide révérence. Mais soudain, elle poussa un cri de douleur et se replia sur elle-même. Syaoran courut vers elle, affolé :

Sakura, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi, où as-tu mal ?

C'est la pleine lune ce soir, tu n'as pas oublié ? grimaça Sakura

Non, bien sûr que non ! balbutia-t-il, puis réalisant ce qui se passait : Oh mon Dieu, ce sont les douleurs de l'enfantement qui commencent !

Ouuuuu… On m'a toujours dit que les loups étaient intelligents, mais à ce point… remarqua ironiquement Sakura

Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de l'aide et un médecin ! continua-t-il, ignorant les sarcasmes de Sakura

Je ne comptais pas aller bien… Aaaahh

Sakura ne finit pas sa phrase, une contraction l'en empêchant. Syaoran la regarda, puis ne se maîtrisant plus, il l'embrassa passionnément.

Tout ira bien, je te le promet Sakura… Je reviens vite.

Il partit vers les cuisines en courant, laissant une Sakura abasourdie assise sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle contraction le ramène à la réalité.

…

Un cri déchirant retentit dans tout le château figeant dans son mouvement un jeune homme. Puis il reprit ses allées et venues devant la même porte.

Syaoran, ne t'énerves pas comme ça, tu me donnes le tournis.

Mais ça ne devrait pas être aussi long. Regarde la lune est déjà haute dans le ciel. Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?!

Tout ira bien… C'est son premier enfant, c'est pour ça que c'est aussi long. Et puis, ne t'en fais pas, elle est jeune, tout va bien se passer… ajouta le jeune homme assis près de la porte, et qui suivait du regard Syaoran

Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Qui me dit que cette Kaho est compétente ? Elle ne m'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'expérience… Si jamais cette femme laisse mourir Sakura, je la tuerai… Tu m'entends Eriol ? Je la tuerai ! répéta Syaoran, tout en secouant son cousin comme un prunier.

Elle vivra parce que Clow a besoin d'une descendance et aussi, parce que tu le souhaites plus que tout…

Syaoran le lâcha et se laissa glisser contre le mur, pour se retrouver la tête entre les genoux, quand soudain, ils entendirent un dernier cri mêlé aux pleurs d'un nouveau-né. Quelques instants après, Kaho, la sage-femme, ouvrit la porte et invita le jeune seigneur à entrer. Il leva les yeux vers elle, cherchant confirmation dans les siens. Il fallait qu'il sache… Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa le fit se lever avec une énergie dont il ne se serait pas cru capable quelques minutes auparavant.

Il entra dans la pièce et vit Sakura qui lui souriait. L'enfant était posé contre son sein qu'il tétait goulûment. Apparemment, le seul fait de vivre l'affamait !

Je te présente ton fils, murmura Sakura, radieuse

Syaoran s'approcha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis caressa le fin duvet sur la tête de son fils. Son poing était aussi gros que sa tête.

Merci… souffla le jeune homme

Il releva la tête vers elle pour qu'elle lise dans ses yeux toute sa gratitude, mais lorsqu'il rencontra son regard, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son aura diminuait de plus en plus. Il appela Kaho qui arriva en courant.

Oh mon Dieu ! Les saignements ont repris, s'exclama-t-elle. Elle est trop faible… Oh mon Dieu ! Vite mon seigneur passez-moi les feuilles et l'eau chaude derrière vous !

Syaoran s'empressa de faire ce qu'elle disait, mais du coin de l'œil il voyait la tâche de sang s'élargir sur les draps. Puis Sakura s'évanouit. Kaho fit une infusion, le plus rapidement possible, qu'elle lui fit avaler lentement pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe.

Prenez l'enfant avec vous, ordonna-t-elle à Syaoran qui ne savait pas quoi faire

Que lui as-tu donné ? demanda-t-il tout en s'exécutant

Des herbes qui font coaguler le sang. Maintenant il faut attendre…

Syaoran serra le petit corps tout chaud contre son cœur et sortit après un dernier regard vers Sakura. Eriol qui attendait près de la porte accourut vers lui. Syaoran le regarda un instant, hébété, puis se reprit. Il tendit l'enfant à son cousin qui le prit avec précaution, mais le regard interrogateur. Syaoran ne prit pas le temps de répondre, il retourna dans la pièce où Sakura était toujours sans connaissance.

« C'est ma chance, pensa-t-il, c'est le moment ou jamais. »

La sage-femme le regarda étonnée, et il passa sa main devant son visage : à son réveil, elle aurait oublié qu'il était passé. Sa magie était bien revenue… Le grimoire n'avait donc pas menti : lorsque l'enfant vivrait et utiliserait sa propre magie, la sienne reviendrait. Il s'approcha de Sakura, et la regardant, il se sentit coupable de ce qu'il allait faire… Mais comment élever son fils s'il ne le faisait pas ? Il se concentra du plus qu'il put, et une petite boule lumineuse apparut devant lui pour passer directement dans le corps de Sakura. Il espérait que cela serait suffisant pour lui faire oublier son enfant, et par la même occasion, la magie qu'il venait de lui insuffler devrait l'aider à reprendre des forces. Du moins il le souhaitait. Il tendit la main et écarta quelques mèches de cheveux miel collées sur son front par la sueur, et de sa manche épongea un peu son visage qui paraissait serein à présent. Il se pencha et déposa dans un baiser d'adieu ses lèvres sur celles chaudes et douces de la femme qu'il aimait, malgré les apparences… Il se releva et s'éloigna jusqu'à la porte tout en continuant de la regarder. Puis il sortit pour se retrouver face à Eriol qui l'attendait avec son fils.

Fais demander une nourrice au village, qu'elle vienne s'installer au Castel immédiatement. Choisis-en une dont l'enfant est vigoureux, ordonna Syaoran.

Très bien

Eriol ne demanda pas pourquoi cela ne serait pas Sakura qui allaiterait son fils, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Tendant l'enfant à Syaoran, il posa tout de même une question qui laissa le seigneur perplexe :

Et comment allons nous appeler ce petit loup ?

…

_Trois ans plus tard._

Dis papa, quand est-ce qu'on va voir les loups ? Hein ? T'avais promis…, demanda un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns adossé dans les bras d'un jeune homme aux cheveux de même couleur.

Bientôt Satochi, bientôt, lui répondit son père.

Aussitôt deux émeraudes scintillèrent devant deux orbes d'ambre, puis disparurent dans le creux entre le cou et l'épaule de son père.

Allez mon p'tit loup, c'est l'heure de se coucher. La lune est déjà bien haute !

Nan, j'veux pas… pleurnicha Satochi, j'veux Nanny !

Syaoran regarda son fils, embêté. Sa nourrice venait de mourir. On ne savait pas ce qui l'avait emportée, mais en une semaine cela avait été fini. Comment lui dire qu'elle ne viendrait plus jouer avec lui… De plus, il partait le lendemain matin pour régler un conflit avec un des seigneurs voisins. Il ne pourrait pas rester avec son fils…

Et si je te lisais une histoire ? lui demanda Syaoran

Satochi arrêta aussitôt de pleurer.

Une histoire avec des Loups ?

Syaoran sourit devant la question : il avait bien réussi le début de son éducation, son fils adorait son animal totem… Mais les émeraudes pétillantes qui le fixaient lui firent penser à une autre histoire.

Presque… Je t'ai déjà raconté l'histoire des étoiles de Clow ?

Nan, c'était qui Clow ?

Et bien, c'était un grand druide qui aimait le monde de la nuit…

Bordant l'enfant qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir, il continua son histoire pour lui-même, parce qu'il avait besoin de s'en souvenir, et aussi que son fils connaisse son histoire… Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et ne vit pas Eriol entrer. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit celui-ci remonter le drap sur Satochi.

Que fais-tu ici, demanda Syaoran

On a besoin de toi pour l'équipement magique à emporter demain, l'informa Eriol

Bien, j'arrive.

Syaoran déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils et suivit son cousin.

Pendant que je prépare ça, trouve quelqu'un et charge le de se rendre au village demain matin : il nous faut une autre nourrice d'urgence. Pour cette raison, il faut qu'elle n'ait ni mari, ni enfant… Ah, fais aussi en sorte qu'elle soit jolie…

Bien, j'y vais de ce pas, répondit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Envoie quelqu'un de confiance, je ne pourrais pas vérifier avant le mois prochain si cette fille est digne de s'occuper de Satochi…

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna vers la salle des gardes. Eriol le suivit du regard, puis descendit aux cuisines.

* * *

_Bon, voilà, c'est pas terrible, je vous avais prévenu !! Je vous envoie la partie 3 (la dernière !) dès que j'ai le temps de la taper (déjà écrite rassurez vous !!). J'espère avant la fin des vacs, mais avec toutes les fêtes que j'ai de prévues... Je vous garantie rien (mille excuses d'avance)_

_Sinon, pour faire accélérer un auteur, jvous donne une p'tite astuce : envoyer des **reviews, **oui, pleins de **reviewszzzzzz**_

_Syan Syaoran _(nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer qu'Anaïs est partie en cure de désintoxication, les reviews sont une drogue dont les méfaits sont trop souvent sous estimés...)

_Syan : Nan, chuis encore là_

_Médecin : Melle, veuillez lâcher ce clavier (là il chuchote) passez moi un calment..._


	3. Partie 3

_Salut tout le monde !!_

_J'espère que je ne vous est pas fais trop attendre cette fois-ci ! Enfin voilà la dernière partie (qui ne me satisfait toujours pas, mais c'est le mieux que j'ai pu faire...). Bon, aujourd'hui je raconte pas de bêtises, on est quand même le premier jour d'une nouvelle année !! Et puis, je suis trop fatiguée : nuit blanche après une fête avec des potes... Oui, ok, j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, en échange lisez ma bio !!_

Disclaimer : CCS ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais le procès est en cours !

_Bon, remerciements (c'est important ! ouuuuuu la rime pitoyable...) : _

**Ewilan**_ : ton compliment me fais vraiment plaisir, ça me touche bcp. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la fin. (PS : ce que tu écris est super, continue !)_

**Athénais **_Voilà, suite et fin ! (ton pseudo est sympa : si tu ne prends pas le thé, tu as mon prénom !!)_

**SytEvol **_ Merci _

**Cicouille **_ Merci (je rougis #°°#)_

**Sakuya **_ Oui, mais si Syao n'était pas un peu méchant, y aurais plus d'histoire ! lol (j't'avoue que moi j'l'aime bien qd il est un peu méchant !!)_

**SyaoSyao **_ Pas trop attendu j'espère ?!_

_Mess pour_ **AnDrEe AnN** _et_ **Zynnie **_à propos de_ Romance sans anicroches (ou presque...) _: dsl, mais ce n'était qu'un one-shot histoire de prendre la température et de savoir si ma façon d'écrire plaisait. Dc pas de suite prévue (à moins de THEflash d'inspiration exceptionnelle). Mais je tiens à vous remercier quand même de votre attention pour mon travail !! Kiss (_o fete, je vs encourage a le lire si vs ne lavé pa fé ! > pub gratuite !!)

**

* * *

**

**Le loup qui voulait attraper les étoiles**

**Partie 3**

Syaoran monta sur son cheval après avoir embrassé son fils. Ce dernier était maintenant dans les bras d'un valet et faisait des signes de main pour souhaiter bon voyage à son père.

- Je serais de retour dans un mois je pense, tu seras sage Satochi ?

- Oui, mais pourquoi je peux pas venir avec toi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué : qui va s'occuper de ta nouvelle Nanny ? C'est une grande responsabilité tu sais. Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi pour ça !

Le petit garçon se redressa, le torse en avant, fier de l'importance de la mission confiée par son père. Syaoran sourit puis reprit son masque froid en ordonnant à l'équipage d'avancer. A la sortie du Castel, il croisa un des valets du château accompagné d'une femme emmitouflée dans une cape. La capuche baissée sur son visage ne permit pas à Syaoran de la voir, mais un coup de vent repoussa les pans de la cape, et plaqua ses jupes contre son corps laissant deviner de très belles formes. Le jeune homme eut un sourire carnassier : il allait bien s'amuser avec cette nourrice à son retour…

…

La jeune femme se débarrassa de sa cape, révélant une cascade de longs cheveux miel, et laissa son regard émeraude se promener sur les tapisseries de la salle principale du château. Elle n'y était jamais venue et pourtant, c'était exactement comme elle se l'imaginait… Elle avait même l'impression de connaître cet endroit et ses secrets… Il y avait une atmosphère magique…

« Allons Sakura, reprends-toi ! pensa la jeune femme. Une atmosphère magique ! Voilà que tu prêtes foi aux rumeurs ! »

Elle se retourna et vit un mouvement derrière un des piliers. Curieuse, elle s'approcha et entendit un rire flûté. Elle continua d'avancer en souriant et plongea derrière le pilier, attrapant le garnement qui s'y cachait. Sans le prévenir, elle entama une séance de chatouilles qui firent rire aux éclats l'enfant. Quand il se fut calmé, elle esquissa une révérence :

- Je m'appelle Sakura, c'est à moi que revient l'insigne honneur de prendre soin de vous !

- Moi, c'est Satochi

En disant cela, il avait relevé la tête vers sa nouvelle nanny, et elle eut un léger sursaut de surprise devant la couleur des yeux de l'enfant : la même que la sienne… Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser de questions car il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite (« Viens, on va jouer au Loup ! » )

…

_Un mois plus tard_

- Encore une autre ! S'il te plaît !

- Satochi, tu devrais dormir, le réprimanda Sakura, qui pourtant ne sut pas résister au regard de l'enfant. Bon, allez, mais une dernière alors !

Elle tendit la main, et aida l'enfant à monter sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Regarde, tu vois cette étoile là ? Et celle au dessus ? Suis mon doigt… Cela fait un dessin, comme ça, tu vois ? On l'appelle la constellation d'Orion… Tu sais qui c'est ? Et bien, c'était un chasseur…

…

Sakura referma doucement la porte. Elle sourit en repensant à la soif d'apprendre de l'enfant : lui qui ne jurait que par les Loups à son arrivée, réclamait maintenant sans cesse des histoires sur les étoiles… Elle aimait tant Satochi et elle sentait qu'un lien spécial l'unissait à l'enfant sans qu'elle ne sache dire ni pourquoi ni lequel… Elle descendit jusqu'au cuisine mais lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur une tapisserie au détour d'un couloir, elle eut comme un flash… Des yeux… Des lèvres chaudes et douces… Des mains qui caressaient ses cuisses… Des odeurs… Sakura dût prendre appui contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Encore… Depuis qu'elle s'était installée au château, ce genre de flashs n'arrêtait pas… Qui était l'homme de ses pensées ? Et pourquoi toutes ses images ? Serait-ce des… souvenirs ?

Elle se reprit et descendit aux cuisines.

…

Sakura réfléchissait assise dans la cuisine, quand elle entendit les chiens aboyer dans la cour. Elle se leva précipitamment et ouvrit la porte pour apercevoir des chevaux et des hommes. Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle vit les chiens se 'frotter' joyeusement aux arrivants.

- Tsuki, Kuro, Faya, calmez-vous, dit l'un des hommes

- Vous avez besoin d'aide messires ? demanda Sakura

Celui qui avait calmé les chiens s'approcha d'elle.

- Faîtes quérir un médecin sur le champ, monseigneur est gravement blessé.

Sakura porta son regard vers les chevaux pour voir un homme inconscient sur l'un d'eux, puis se précipita vers la chambre du médecin du Castel.

…

Sakura attendait devant la chambre du jeune seigneur quand un jeune homme et le médecin ressortirent. Ils parlèrent quelques instants, puis le médecin s'éloigna, laissant Sakura et le jeune homme seuls. Lorsque ce dernier sortit de ses pensées, il releva ses yeux saphir vers Sakura, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous le choc. Heureusement, Sakura ne parut pas remarquer sa surprise.

- Puis-je me rendre utile auprès du seigneur ? demanda-t-elle

L'homme parut réfléchir, puis acquiesça.

- Pour l'instant Syaoran est inconscient, mais il pourrait se réveiller… Je vais me coucher, mais s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas.

Il s'éloigna pendant que Sakura rentrait dans la chambre du seigneur. 'Et bien cousin, ton sort a apparemment fonctionné, personne ne se souvient d'elle, et elle ne semble pas se souvenir de nous ! J'ai hâte de voir comment cela va se passer entre vous…'

…

La jeune femme se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil qui caressaient son visage. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder Syaoran : il ressemblait tellement à l'homme de ses flashs… Qu'avait-il à voir avec elle ? Elle se leva de sa chaise et prit une serviette q'elle trempa dans la bassine à côté. Elle épongea le front du jeune homme, et son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres charnues de ce dernier. Elle laissa son doigt en dessiner les contours, et elle approcha son visage du sien, mue par une envie incontrôlable venant du plus profond d'elle-même. Mais une paire d'ambres étonnées la suspendirent dans son geste.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Vous êtes réveillé !

Sakura prit tout de même le temps de rougir quelque peu, après avoir dit cela. Le jeune homme se redressa et regarda autour de lui, l'air perdu…

- Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous me dire où je suis ? Et qui êtes-vous ?

Sakura le regarda stupéfaite par la question, et par le titre qu'il lui avait donné.

- Mais… Vous êtes dans votre chambre à Castel Li, monseigneur ! Et vous ne me connaissez pas, je suis la nouvelle nourrice de votre fils

- Seigneur ? Mon fils ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes… Pourquoi m'appelez-vous 'monseigneur' ?

Confuse, Sakura sortit précipitamment de la chambre pour se cogner dans un autre homme. Levant la tête, elle reconnut l'homme de la veille.

- Oh, messire, le seigneur s'est réveillé mais il y a un problème… Il… il ne se souvient pas de qui il est…

Eriol entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit.

- Bonjour Syaoran. Ça va mieux ? Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs hier soir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris aussi d'approcher ce loup… commença à s'énerver Eriol

- Quel loup ?… Et au risque de me répéter… Qui êtes vous ?

- Mais arrête tes blagues Syao, je suis ton cousin ! Eriol !

- Je crains de ne pas m'en souvenir si tel est le cas… répondit Syaoran en baissant la tête. Il aperçut alors son bras gauche bandé. Comment est-ce arrivé ?

- Et bien… Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? (Syaoran secoua la tête). Ben… hier soir, en rentrant au château, nous sommes passé par la forêt. Tu avais insisté pour faire un détour. Je me demandais pourquoi, jusqu'au moment où un loup est apparu. Tu as sauté de cheval et tu t'es approché de lui. Je t'ai dit de ne pas le faire, mais tu as répondu que Satochi, ton fils (il rajoute ça devant le regard interrogateur de Syao), adorerait ce cadeau. Malheureusement, en te retournant pour me dire ça, tu as lâché le loup du regard, et donc tu ne le tenais plus sous contrôle psychique. Il a bondi et tu es tombé. Ta tête a heurté une pierre et tu t'es évanoui.

Sakura avait écouté toute l'histoire, horrifiée. Elle s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait si mal de savoir que Syaoran aurait pu mourir. Eriol se retourna vers elle :

- Fais demander un petit-déjeuner, ordonna-t-il

- Bien… Et… et pour Satochi ? Il va réclamer son père… osa la jeune femme

- Qu'en penses-tu Syao ? Prêt à rencontrer ton fils ?

- Et bien… je suppose, oui, répondit doucement le jeune homme

- Monte avec lui après le petit-déjeuner.

Sakura s'inclina et partit vers les cuisines, suivit de peu par Eriol.

…

Syaoran regardait par la fenêtre. Tout ce qu'il voyait lui appartenait… Enfin c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit… Pourquoi s'était-il approcher de ce loup ? Que lui avait-il prit ? Il était incapable de s'en rappeler, mais en tout cas, il en subissait les conséquences. Un coup frappé à la porte le sortit de ses pensées. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se retourner quelque chose lui fonça dessus et s'agrippa à ses jambes.

- Papa, cria la 'chose'

Syaoran sourit et se retourna pour prendre son fils dans les bras. Il plongea son regard dans deux magnifiques émeraudes ; il fut surpris quand il rencontra le même regard pétillant chez Sakura qui observait la scène. Comment ces deux là pouvaient-ils avoir les mêmes yeux ? Sakura s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et sortit un ouvrage de couture, sans plus faire attention au jeune homme… Elle est vraiment belle, pensa-t-il…

- Papa ! Tu m'écoutes ? s'énerva le petit garçon dans ses bras

- Je suis désolé mon loup… Tu peux répéter ?

Il s'étonna : d'où venait ce surnom ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as un bandage autour de la tête ? demanda l'enfant

La matinée passa vite avec Satochi : sa curiosité était sans limite. Syaoran était épuisé. Sakura se leva alors, annonçant que c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Elle vint reprendre le garçon des bras de son père, mais elle trébucha sur un des cubes en bois de Satochi et se retrouva contre le torse du jeune homme. Syaoran eut alors la sensation que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras. La jeune femme recula précipitamment dans une révérence d'excuse, une vive rougeur s'emparant de ses joues : c'était comme dans ses flashs… Satochi, prit d'un fou rire devant la maladresse de sa nanny, empêcha la gêne de s'installer.

…

Cela faisait près d'un mois que Sakura emmenait Satochi à son père tous les matins. Elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec les deux, mais elle appréciait beaucoup quand Eriol passait prendre l'enfant pour ses leçons d'équitation, car souvent Syaoran lui demandait de rester.

Lui aussi appréciait sa compagnie. Il récupérait sa mémoire par flashs. Et nombreux étaient ceux qui incluaient la jeune femme qui prétendait ne pas le connaître. Il s'interrogeait : faisait-elle exprès ou croyait-elle réellement ne jamais l'avoir rencontré avant le début du mois ?

La présence du petit garçon était une bouffée d'air frais dans sa journée : il avait été étonné du culte que vouait l'enfant aux loups et aux étoiles. Tout ce qui était en rapport avec le monde de la nuit attirait Satochi. Il crut comprendre que l'intérêt pour le loup avait été suscité par lui, et les étoiles par Sakura… Il n'y avait pas que cela qui l'étonnait, leurs émeraudes l'intriguaient toujours, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en préoccupait tant.

…

Un matin où il avait fait demandé son fils et sa nanny, Eriol se présenta.

- Satochi, ton poney est sellé. Je t'attends, l'informa-t-il

- Mais Papa me racontait pourquoi est-ce que certains loups étaient blancs… protesta l'enfant

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais', approuva Syaoran en posant son fils à terre. Je te la raconterais ce soir si tu vas avec oncle Eriol tout de suite.

- Promis ?

- Promis, allez, va !

Il sortit avec Eriol, et Sakura allait les suivre.

- Reste s'il te plaît, demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui bien sûr.

Syaoran enleva alors sa chemise, révélant un corps musclé. Sakura rougit en le voyant, puis elle eut l'image qui lui était déjà venue à l'esprit le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés. L'image de mains sur ses cuisses… De lèvres sur ses seins…

- Dis moi, tu sais faire des massages ? Je me suis fais mal à l'épaule hier à l'entraînement, et…

Sakura fut déçue d'entendre ça. Déçue ? Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Allongez-vous monseigneur

- Tu es vraiment obligé de m'appelez comme ça ? Venant de toi, ça me gène…

Elle rougit une fois de plus, mais osa néanmoins :

- Bon, et bien… je veux bien vous appelez Syaoran, mais seulement lorsqu'il n'y a que nous deux.

- Ça me convient parfaitement… Bon, et ce massage ?

Elle releva ses jupes, et grimpa sur le lit pour s'asseoir sur le bas des reins du jeune homme. Celui-ci se détendit sous les massages, Sakura quant à elle, se sentait si bien… Elle ne savait pas expliquer ce qui se passait… Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit que le jeune homme voulait se retourner, alors elle se souleva, s'apprêtant à descendre du lit, mais les mains de Syaoran emprisonnèrent sa taille. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien, et ce qu'elle y lut la fit rougir. Il se releva et se retrouva assis, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme. Celle-ci sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres… Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser.

Soudain une vive lumière les enveloppa, et des centaines de flashs leurs traversèrent l'esprit, leur révélant leur véritable histoire d'amour. Cette magie qui les entourait était celle que Syaoran avait insufflée en Sakura après son accouchement. Leur amour était cette fois ci sincère, car dénué d'intérêt au sens où il n'y avait rien à gagner, rien à perdre…

Sakura mit fin au baiser, des larmes plein les yeux. Syaoran la serra alors contre son cœur et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Pardon… Je te demande pardon pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais… Je sais que ce mot n'est rien en comparaison de tout ce que tu as subi par ma faute, mais…

Sakura le regarda alors dans les yeux :

- Je ne t'en veux pas… Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir car tu m'as offert ce qu'il y a de plus beau… Tu m'as donné Satochi !

- Je t'aime… murmura timidement le jeune homme

- Moi aussi Syaoran, mais ça n'est pas possible entre nous et tu le sais : je suis une servante et toi, le seigneur de ces lieux.

- Sakura, j'ai pu effacer la mémoire de tout le château une fois, je peux bien leur faire croire que tu es la descendante de la noble et très ancienne lignée de Clow…

- Tu es fou, répondit-elle dans un éclat de rire

- Oui… fou de toi…

- Et… Meiling ? dit-elle avec une hésitation

- Quand Satochi est né, je l'ai imposé comme héritier, même si l'on avait des enfants. Son père a refusé, car selon lui, cela ne remplissait plus les conditions du contrat de mariage. Je lui ai donc laissé sa fille.

Il reprit ses lèvres tendrement, et la fit basculer doucement sous lui. Ils avaient trois ans d'amour à rattraper…

…

- Papa, mon histoire ! Tu m'avais promis…

- Ah bon, j'ai promis ça moi ?!

- Maman ! Hein, c'est vrai ? Il avait promis…

- Mais oui mon chéri… Mais ton père est un méchant !

- Oui, le grand méchant loup, rajouta Syaoran

Syaoran avait tenu ses promesses : Sakura était devenue la châtelaine de Castel Li, et Satochi avait retrouvé sa mère, sans savoir qu'un jour il l'avait perdu…

Sakura borda l'enfant, et Syaoran s'approcha d'elle, la prenant par la taille. Il commença à raconter son histoire, Leur histoire…

_Il y a très longtemps, un Loup était amoureux des étoiles. Il leur demanda de s'unir à lui. Mais les étoiles refusèrent : elles qui étaient la lumière dans ces ténèbres ne pouvaient pas accepter un Loup, il était trop sombre… Alors de désespoir, le Loup hurla. Et sa plainte monta jusqu'à sa mère, la Lune. Elle l'entendit, et dans sa bonté infinie, elle l'aida. Ses rayons pâles et argentés s'accrochèrent au pelage du Loup qui absorba cette preuve d'amour, pour se trouver transformer en un magnifique Loup blanc… C'est ainsi que sont nés ces Loups si particuliers… A cause d'un Loup qui voulait attraper les étoiles…_

**Fin**

* * *

_Voilà, c'est terminé !! Pas brillant, mais bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plû !! Que direde plus si ce n'est... **Reviews reviews reviewzzzzzzzz** !! C'est votre dernier mot ? Oui... Nan !! NAN, je voudrais juste rajouter : BONNE ANNEE 2005à vous tous ! _

Syan Syaoran

**PS**_ : Lisez ma bio !_

**PS n°2** _: eu...... **reviews** ? d'accord, **reviews** !_


End file.
